Eden Pike
"If we're old enough to be in the Games, we're old enough to be sold." -- Eden to Katniss about her experiences in the Capitol. Eden Pike is a female victor from District 4, winner of the 66th Hunger Games. She was later reaped into the Third Quarter Quell, of which she was one of the survivors. She survives the Second Rebellion and lives out the rest of her life in District 4. Biography Early Life Eden was born to a family of average means in District 4. Her father was a fisherman and her mother a tailor. She has an older brother Atlas, and a younger brother Gideon. It is likely that she spent her childhood hearing a lot about the Games, as District 4 was one of the "career" districts and trained future tributes from a young age. However, it is unlikely that she herself trained as a child, because of her family's background and dislike for the Games. 66th Hunger Games Eden is reaped as the female tribute from District 4 for the 66th Hunger Games. She was 14 at the time. Her older brother Atlas was reaped as the male tribute at 18. Atlas dies in her arms, indicating her victory. Time in the Capitol After her games, Eden becomes an object of desire. The fact that she was only 14 did not seem to bother Snow, as he secretly prostituted her out to citizens of the Capitol. 75th Hunger Games The Second Rebellion After the Rebellion Eden marries a man from District 4, with whom she has a daughter. She is neighbors with Annie Cresta and plays a big part in helping to raise her son Charlie, to whom she is a godmother. Relationships Finnick Odair Finnick won the 65th Games and therefore acted as a mentor to Eden and Atlas in their games. Although Eden and Finnick both noted the other's attractiveness, it never turned into anything more than a friendship. After winning her Games, Eden becomes a prostitute, like Finnick, and they forge a friendship. Eden becomes a mentor from then on, so they see each other at least once a year. When they're not in the Capitol, they're at home in District 4, where they both live in the Victor's Village, only a few houses from each other. Atlas Pike Atlas is Eden's older brother. He is the male tribute from District 4 that is reaped for the 66th Hunger Games. While Eden was only 14 at the time of her reaping, Atlas was two weeks shy of his 19th birthday. They shared a strong familial bond and worked together during the games. Katniss Everdeen Eden and Katniss meet for the first time when Eden is on her Victory Tour for the 66th Games. While in District 12, Eden makes eye contact with Katniss and smiles. Katniss tells her about this, although Eden can't remember. They officially meet before the 75th Games, for which they are both reaped. Johanna Mason Eden and Johanna initially did not get along. Johanna found that Eden was a "goody-two-shoes", while Eden found Johanna's "weak" act pitiful. Cashmere & Gloss Cashmere & Gloss meet Eden after she wins her Games. All three of them are forced into prostitution by President Snow and are frequently seen in the Capitol. This leads to them consistently crossing paths and eventually forming a friendship. Eden has said that she always preferred Gloss over Cashmere because "Girls are messy and will turn on you in an instant". This is proven to be true when she is attacked by Cashmere in the 75th Games, while Gloss focuses on other tributes. Physical Description Eden is tan-skinned, as is typical of people from District 4. She has blonde hair that falls to her armpits and hazel eyes. Her eyes are described by Finnick as, in a certain light, resembling lily pads. She is of average height, slim, and has a considerable amount of muscle. It is said by numerous characters that she looks like her mother. Personality Family Eden has 4 members in her immediate family, not including herself: * Ruby Pike - Mother * Osmond Pike - Father * Gideon Pike - Younger brother * Atlas PIke - Older brother After winning her games, Eden returned home without her brother Atlas, who placed 2nd and died in her arms. President Snow requested that she become a prostitute because the citizens of the Capitol had taken a particular liking to her. She refused his offer and in retaliation, he killed her brother Gideon. He threatened to kill the rest of her family if she refused his offer again, so she accepted. Her mother Ruby, who had already been emotionally unstable after the Games took her eldest son, killed herself after the death of her youngest. Eden's father Osmond then lived alone, a fact she was worried about when she was often in the Capitol. After the death of his wife and sons, Osmond Pike, who now lived in Victor's Village, formed a close bond with his neighbor, Mags Flanagan. He says that she kept him from the same fate as Ruby and helped him forgive his daughter. Trivia * Eden is 11 months and 2 weeks younger than Finnick. ** She is the second youngest victor, only after Finnick. * The name "Eden" means "delight" in Hebrew. It is a Biblical name and comes from "The Garden of Eden" in Genesis. * Cashmere & Gloss and Eden & Atlas are the only known sibling pairs to participate in the Games. However, the former won separate Games while the latter were reaped for the same Game. * Eden typically gets along better with male characters than female ones. This may be due to the fact that she grew up with a father and brothers, or it may just be coincidental.